


All Bets Are On

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2017 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: Maybe Arthur hadn't expected this when he made the bet, but he's not complaining.





	All Bets Are On

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional warning:** Could possibly be interpreted as dubcon, but isn't really. (They're both quite happy about how things have progressed to this point.)
> 
> Written for Pornalot 2017's Challenge 4: Bound. The rest of the fabulous entries can be found 

***

Merlin grabs Arthur’s hair and pulls his head back towards himself as he slides back into the tight heat Arthur so jokingly had offered up for use a few hours earlier. Arthur grunts.

“Stay still, sweetheart,” Merlin says straight into his ear, making him shudder with pleasure. “I don’t want to hurt you, especially since it’s our first time and all.”

The sofa creaks underneath Arthur and when he shifts, he accidentally steps on one of the game pieces from earlier. It hurts like all heck. He hisses out a laboured “Shitfuck”, making Merlin huff with laughter and pause his movements.

“You…” he whispers.

“Mmm?”

“You’re such a…”

“Hottie?”

“No!”

Merlin bites the sweaty skin on Arthur’s shoulder blade and Arthur yelps with the unexpected pain.

“No, I was going to say you’re a thoroughly silly person, really. You don’t need yet another person to tell you how pretty you are.”

Merlin stays with his cock halfway out of Arthur’s hole, more teasing than anything else. Instead of working on getting any of them off, he focuses on the same piece of skin he just bit, worrying it between his teeth and then soothing it with his tongue. It’s nice for a few moments, but then Arthur wants more and starts to push back onto Merlin’s cock.

With a gasp, Merlin grips Arthur’s hair again, this time tighter than before.

“Do you regret it?” he says, voice unsteady.

Arthur lets out a small whimper. “No,” he breathes, “no, a promise is a--”

But when Merlin forcefully pushes back in and hits that spot, Arthur can’t seem to find the right word and it’s soon forgotten anyway.

Sweat is running down Arthur’s back and he knows his face must be flushed from both exertion and arousal. His cock hangs heavy between his legs and oh, how he longs to reach down and get himself off right this second.

But he did promise…

Merlin’s manages to hit the right spot over and over again, almost driving Arthur mad with it. He wants to see that magic cock up-close later tonight, wants to worship it as it’s surely meant to be worshipped.

He can suddenly feel Merlin tense above him and his hips jerk forward a few more times before they still.

It becomes quiet, only their harsh breathing disturbing the stillness.

After a few moments, Merlin pulls out, gives Arthur’s sweaty bum a few pleased pats, and goes to discard of the condom. Arthur slowly gets up from the strange position he’s been in. His cock is still flushed and erect, slowly leaking precum down his shaft. He slumps down on the sofa, closes his eyes, and waits for Merlin to come back and tell him what to do about it.

***

Later, in bed, Merlin sighs and turns toward Arthur.

“What a silly bet, really,” he says and starts playing with the hair at Arthur's nape, “to promise to give up control to your flatmate for twenty-four hours.”

Arthur laughs softly, grabs Merlin’s hand and squeezes it gently.

“Well,” he says, “I guess we were bound to fuck eventually anyway, but I’m fairly sure this sped up the process.”

***  
THE END  
***


End file.
